


Pretended

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, SasuHina Month 2020, Sequel to The fourth partnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Hinata keeps checking herself in the mirror she has on her bag. Sasuke keeps rolling his eyes every single time she does it. They eat, and chat, and act couple-y and in love, Hinata even goes and sits beside him to take pictures of themselves. Except that she’s not really taking pictures of Sasuke and hers but taking pictures of their suspects a few tables away from them.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pretended

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hinata keeps checking herself in the mirror she has on her bag. Sasuke keeps rolling his eyes every single time she does it. They eat, and chat, and act couple-y and in love, Hinata even goes and sits beside him to take pictures of themselves. Except that she’s not really taking pictures of Sasuke and hers but taking pictures of their suspects a few tables away from them.

Sasuke kicks her once he sees the wife stand up, excuse herself with a smile and grab her purse. Hinata tries to glare at him, but the woman passes them, their table in the way of the restroom. She waits for two minutes and then stands up too, excusing herself to her “fiancé”.

Hinata enters the restroom and goes to wash her hands, check up her teeth and re-apply lipstick. As she does so, the woman gets out of the stall and situates herself beside her. She takes her lipstick out too and Hinata tries to think of a way to get her talking.

“That’s a beautiful ring!” the woman says, and if she jumps a little bit at her voice, Sasuke doesn’t have to know.

“Thank you! I just got engaged.” She says in the most excited tone she can manage.

“Congratulations!” the woman says, and Hinata smiles at her brightly. “To the young man accompanying you tonight?”

“Yeah!” she answers, and sirens start ringing in her ears.

“He’s quite handsome.”

“Yes,” she tries to say dreamily. “We’ve been dating for almost three years. It’s his mother’s wedding ring.”

It’s not. It’s _her_ mother’s wedding ring.

“Oh, that’s so romantic!”

“Right?” she says and turns her hand up to admire it. “I could just… lose myself staring at it.”

She has.

“You know what they say, diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”

“Indeed.” Hinata murmurs back as she watches the woman go out.

“You coming?” she says, “wouldn’t want to leave your fiancé waiting for you, right?”

“He’s made me wait too long for a proposal, he can wait a minute or two.” Hinata finds herself saying and the woman laughs.

“I like you. I’m Konan.”

“Teru.”

“Well, Teru. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Hinata gulps and tries to smile as brightly as she can.

“You sure will.”

*

“What took you so long?” Sasuke asks, irritated, like that’s something new.

“I was _talking_ to her.”

“Did she say anything suspicious?”

“Something about diamonds. Could be nothing.”

“Hmm…”

They ask for their bill and even though Hinata insists on paying for her half, Sasuke tells her that they are pretending here, and it would look horrible if he made her pay, just after getting engaged.

“I’ll pay you after, then” Hinata tells him after a sigh.

“Of course, you will.” Sasuke answers, petulant as ever, and Hinata sticks out her tongue for a second. He rolls his eyes.

After that, they gather their stuff and hold hands as they walk out of the restaurant. They both thank the host again and then they’re out in the cold. Their suspect’s car already waiting for them. Hinata wonders what they could do to stay a little longer standing there until they get out of the restaurant as well.

As Sasuke watches them go out, he turns her around in a way that her face is not seen. The woman watches them carefully, and Sasuke wonders if she knows more than he initially thought.

“Teru,” Sasuke starts, using her code name to let her know that they’re being watched. “You are the love of my life. I think about you every single minute of the day when I’m awake, and I dream about you when I’m asleep. You’ve been by my side and for that I can’t thank you enough. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Hinata’s eyebrows are high and her mouth is forming a perfect “O”. Sasuke is really glad she’s not facing their suspects.

“Aren’t you going to say anything to him?” someone interrupts them, and Hinata turns around.

“Konan!” she says, smiling.

“Well? He laid up his feelings for you. Aren’t you going to respond?”

“Honey…” their suspect says, and he sounds almost exasperated.

“O-of course…” Hinata answers and she turns around to look at him. “Daisuke… I’ve loved you since the moment we met, and I’ve pictured my future with you every single day ever since. There’s no way I can survive without you…” Hinata takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

“Awww… you should kiss her right now.” She says, and Hinata looks up at him with narrowed eyes.

_What is this woman playing?_

“We don’t really like public demonstrations of affection.” Sasuke answers, and Hinata nods.

“Come on, you already laid your souls out there, what’s a kiss gonna do?”

“Konan…” her husband says, checking his watch.

“Shush, honey. Doesn’t this remind you of us when we were dating?”

“Sure,” and he sounds detached, like he isn’t really listening. He raises his wrist again and checks his watch.

“Come on. Just one kiss.”

“We don’t really-.” Hinata starts to say, but Sasuke interrupts her with a hard tone.

“Fine.”

And then he’s turning her around, grabbing her face and kissing her fully on the mouth. Hinata feels her breathing stop for a second, and then she wills herself to relax against him, to act like they’ve done this a million of times before. She wills herself to ignore the butterflies coming all the way up from her stomach to her throat. She wills herself to ignore the utter unbalance she feels as Sasuke kisses her.

There’s no tongue. It’s just a press of lips against lips, and she couldn’t be more disorientated once it ends. They turn to look at the woman, and she’s already getting inside the car, the biggest smile on her face as she waves them goodbye and closes the backseat door.

“She played us.” Hinata murmurs, her lips tingling.

“Come on, let’s go to the car. He seemed to be in a hurry.”

“Yeah…”

As Hinata and Sasuke climb inside the car, they both catch sight of the other. Hinata’s lipstick smothered and on Sasuke’s lips. They avert their eyes and dedicate to cleaning themselves up. Hinata passes some wet wipes to Sasuke, avoiding looking at him altogether, and Sasuke murmurs his thanks so low that Hinata almost doesn’t catch it. Sasuke starts the car and makes a U turn, following their suspect’s car that’s stopped at a red light. Unbeknownst to each other, and even if they try to leave it at the restaurant, the only thought they have on their heads is:

 _Fuck_.


End file.
